1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a controlling method for electronic devices, and more particularly to a state-switching method for mobile devices.
2. Related Art
With the rise of the smart phone, more and more smart phones are used for work and entertainment. Generally, the touch display panel is applied to the smart phone, for inputting information and viewing the documents. With the touch display panel, not only the displaying area of the mobile phone is enlarged, but also touch display panel function as an inputting interface. The touch display panel can be classified into resistive touch display panel and capacitive touch display panel. With respect to the resistive touch display panel, the position pressed is obtained by sensing the alteration of the resistance caused by the pressing on the screen. For the capacitive touch display panel, the position pressed is obtained by sensing the induction between the touch screen and the body static electricity.
Although there are several advantages, the touch display panel has following problems. If the user accidentally touches the screen, the smart phone will perform improper operations that the user does not want. For example, when the user accidentally touches the button for calling, the smart phone will perform the dialing operation directly. For avoiding the improper operations, most smart phones have a locked state. In the locked state, even if the panel is touched accidentally, the smart phone can not perform the corresponding operation. In this state, the locked state can be unlocked by for example, inputting the pass words.
Although the locked state ensures that the function corresponding to an accidental touch will not be performed, the user is required to set and remember the passwords. Therefore, unlocking the conventional smart phone in the locked state by inputting passwords is inconvenient. Furthermore, the user can not perform the unlock operation if the touch display panel is out of order.